1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable telephone set, and more particularly to a portable telephone set having a conversation simulation function with a user, a conversation simulation method executed by the portable telephone set, and a conversation simulation program to realize the conversation simulation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent increasing frequency of occurrence of crime, it is increasing that people often feel dangerous when going back home at night, etc., for example.
In this case, by communicating on the portable telephone set with a family member or a friend, the user can enter the state in which any accident can be immediately transmitted to the communication partner on the portable telephone set, thereby suppress the action of a criminal.
However, it is not certain that the user can always communicate with an appropriate communication partner, or it may be a nuisance depending on the communication time to talk with the partner on the portable telephone set.
Then, there is a method proposed to solve the problem by talking with a security terminal provided by a security service agent during the movement of the user (for example, refer to the patent document 1; International Publication No. 2003/069572 as a pamphlet).
In the invention described in the patent document 1, it is necessary for a user to make a contract in advance with a security service agent in order to communicate by voice with a security terminal provided by the security service agent. Further, due to the above contract, a contract fee is incurred.
In addition, it is necessary to make a connection to the security terminal actually over a network according to the invention described in the patent document 1. Thus, it is also necessary to pay a communication fee, and there is the possibility that the service cannot be provided when the radio status is not good or the location of a user is out of service.
To avoid the above-mentioned problems, it is assumed that a user pretends to be communicating with a partner although the user is not actually communicating with the partner on the portable telephone set. This is because that the above pretended communication can suppress the action of a criminal.
However, since it is practically hard to make a conversation by oneself, a user cannot easily pretend a communication.